


Bea's Woes

by fallingfromresolution



Category: The Book of Lies - James Moloney
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:25:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingfromresolution/pseuds/fallingfromresolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bea shook herself of the sadness and ventured into the damp night air, making her way to the far side of the house. She could hear Marcel’s footsteps quietly following, but the night was filled with thick darkness and Bea slipped away, through the shadows, so Marcel could no longer follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bea's Woes

Bea shook herself of the sadness and ventured into the damp night air, making her way to the far side of the house. She could hear Marcel’s footsteps quietly following, but the night was filled with thick darkness and Bea slipped away, through the shadows, so Marcel could no longer follow. Close to the shrubs at the base of the old stone building, Bea glided silently towards the hidden entrance. As she paused, the empty sounds of night seeped into her and a sudden loneliness swelled in her chest. For a moment back there, she had had hope. Hope that maybe she was like Marcel and Nicola, that she really did have a family. A home and a place to belong to, someone to belong to, but just couldn’t remember. It hit her then, like a tangible force, just how badly she had wanted it to be true, how much she had wanted her life she believed to be a lie, made up out of a book. It was painful, the longing she had felt, and now the disappointment that weighed her down like lead in her heart. She listened to the night once more, straining for bird call or crickets in the long grasses. But Bea heard nothing. Perhaps they are as tired as I am tonight, she thought. Or perhaps it was the damp heat which had settled as the sun’s light had left, leaving a thick drowsiness in the humid air.   
Bea closed her eyes, letting the eerie silence ring in her ears. But soon she heard, as if it had always been there, a quiet disruption to the night. Bea could hear whispers, she could feel them reaching out to her and they seemed to shatter the silence like shards of deadly glass. Bea looked down, eyes pulled towards the dark rectangle in her arms. Somehow she knew the book was the source of the whispers, despite its nondescript appearance. She let herself listen but none of the words made any sense, just an indecipherable puzzle of mumbles and murmurs.


End file.
